delire sanglant
by Auctor
Summary: je suis desolé, j'abandonne cette fic à quelqu'un d'autre si quelqu'un en veut qu'il postule
1. Default Chapter

délire

Seul dans sa chambre, l'auteur regardait un délire sur full metal alchemist quand il éclata de rire, suite à l'idée débile d'une auteuse du nom de…'tendez je cherche…ah voilà choupinet, nan c'est pas une blague bon bref, l'idée était de refaire le roi lion avec les persos de FMA et à la seule image des persos enfilant des costumes, c'en était trop pour l'auteur local qui explosa. Tous les persos qui étaient dans le coin(étrange coïncidence, c'était ceux de FMA) foncèrent voir ce qui pouvait faire un tel raffut.

Ed : on peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Auteur : regarde par toi-même. Vous dans le rôle du roi lion, arf c'est trop drôle.

Envy : g un mauvais pré sentiment.

Auteur, avec un regard démoniaque : eh oui, c'est à mon tour de vous martyriser.

Tous : nnnaaaaaaaaannnnnn

Les persos tentèrent de s'enfuir mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur en diamant.

Ed : je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire d'alchimie.

Auteur : je n'en fait toujours pas…je manipule les atomes, nuance.

Tous : aaaaahhhh.

Auteur : bon, on y va.

Al : une minute, et les rôles ?

Auteur : ah oui ! Bonne idée.

Alors que tout le monde félicitait al pour son idée qui leur avait fait gagner du temps, l'auteur revenait avec la feuille des rôles.

Auteur : bon, s'il vous plait, un peu d'attention, eh ho.

Ed : bravo frangin, grâce à toi, on va peut être trouver une excuse pour pas le faire.

Al : ah bah de ri…

Auteur, 220 décibels : VOS GUEULES !

Tous, les tympans en moins : ggaaaaaaaahhhhh.

Auteur : nan mais oh, bon nous pouvons reprendre, voici les rôles…ed jouera Jonathan harker, winry mina Murray, Lucy sera jouée par martel.

Martel : g lu le bouquin, tu m'as mis parce que Lucy meurt à la page 131 ! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi, et pas le rat de bibliothèque dont tu as oublié le nom ?

Auteur : parce qu'elle est trop coincée. Alors, ensuite Van helsing, ça sera Roy ; Arthur, le fiancé de Lucy…hmmmm havoc serait parfait pour ça. Et pour le rôle principal, Dracula, je vais mettre…

Al : fais pas chier et dis-le.

Auteur : ça sera envy. Et al fera les commentaires.

Envy : pourquoi ?

Auteur : parce que t'es méchant.

Roy : allons nous souffrir ?

Auteur : peut être. Vous irez dans un autre univers.

Al : pourquoi ? Le nôtre va s'effondrer ?

Auteur : nan, tout simplement parce que vous êtes dans MON univers et que je ne vais pas faire venir tout le monde ici. Y a déjà tous les persos que j'ai inventé et qui me pourrissent la vie. J'vais pas m'emmerder avec vous. Donc voilà, mettez-vous au boulot tout de suite.

Et les persos, résignés et abattus enfilèrent leurs costumes et envy ira se maquiller plus tard.

Envy : KOUA PAS QUESTION JE VEUX PAS !

Auteur : eh siii tatadidouda.

Envy : NON !

Auteur : si.

Envy : NON !

BLAM BLAM

Auteur, le livre "Dracula" entre les mains : alors ?

Envy +3 bosses :…d'accord

Disclaimer quand même : rien n'a moua.

Ze prologue. Une adaptation…fidèle ? du roman "Dracula" de Bram Stoker.

Depuis le départ de son bô prince qui sait porter une jupe sans faire remake de "la cage aux folles" qui était parti en tournée dans tout le pays, la princesse…merde, on avait dit qui pour elle ?

Ed : personne.

Ah merde alors…bon euh la princesse…sloth…

Sloth : DE QUOI ?

BLAM

La princesse sloth donc, qui a maintenant un œil au beurre noir, avait le sommeil troublé. Chaque nuit elle essayait de rester le plus longtemps éveillée mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait (al : l'auteur ayant mit du somnifère dans ses plats sinon c pas marrant) elle se retrouvait sur des champs de membres amputés et de corps empalés et se disait qu'il était grand temps de faire le ménage. Après cette réflexion stupide et ô combien inutile sur un champ de bataille, la princesse avait une subite envie de jouer au rugby(ed : faut dire qu'il y a deux piquets bien droits devant, si ça, ca influence pas) et prenait une tête au hasard pour se rendre compte, après avoir marqué le point que c'était celle de son cher et tendre prince…

Ed : cher ?

Al : tendre ?

…Bon bref, c'était celle du prince et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait en hurlant.

Winry : elle aurait pas un problème des fois ?

Cette nuit-là elle se baladait dans ses appartements, une heure avant l'aube(ah putain, elle a rien bouffé !), les servantes en avaient leurs claques de la suivre partout dans le château en connaissant pertinemment son itinéraire et se mettaient à jouer aux cartes dans un couloir. La princesse se dit que dès que son prince serait revenu, elle les ferait exécuter devant les nouvelles recrues, histoire de repérer les chochottes, mais cette pensée la ramenait sans cesse à ses inquiétudes à propos de son prince bien aimé et de sa vie.

Tous : ahem !

Sloth : mais pourtant c'est un homoncule, il peut mourir ?

Auteur : #lève le doigt vers le plafond#

Sloth : hein ? #lève la tête en l'air# BONG (a reçu un pavé sur la gueule)

Auteur : ça t'a fait mal ?

Sloth : aouch !

Auteur : voilà qui répond à ta question. Donc oui, il peut clamser.

Donc, la princesse s'était arrêtée dans une chambre, curieusement, c'était celle où ils faisaient des tas de choses pas très catholiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Hughes, ayant une idée derrière la tête : nan, je vois pas.

Auteur : ouais, et ben t'auras pas de dessin ! En plus je dessine très mal.

Hughes, déçu : ooooohhh.

…un feu mourait dans la cheminée, vu que les bonniches avaient tout sauf envie de se brûler pour remettre une bûche qui brûlerait pour rien et l'autre source de lumière était une bougie sur une table.

Al : ah bah ouais, fallait la payer, la facture.

Quand soudain une flèche entra par la fenêtre et sembla hésiter dans sa direction comme un oiseau las…

Flèche : euh s'il vous plait ? la table dans la chambre de la princesse, c'est par où ?

Tous : Par-là.

Flèche : merci.

… et se planta dans la table, éteignant la bougie dans son souffle. La princesse se recula vivement en poussant un cri apeuré.

Sloth : ah putain, elle m'a fait peur cette saloperie. Oh, y a un mot.

La princesse se rapprocha doucement de la flèche(al : on sait jamais, elle pouvait toujours lui péter à la figure) et déroula le message accroché. Ses traits passèrent de l'ennui le plus ferme(al : c vrai, c tellement banal une flèche qui pénètre dans une chambre) à la stupéfaction puis au désespoir, faisant tomber ses lunettes de lecture.

Sloth : et merdeuh.

Après avoir ramassé ses lunettes, la princesse ralluma la bougie et écrivit brièvement son testament qu'elle laissa après à un huissier qui passait par-là. Puis, courant, grimpant, marchant quand elle avait un point de coté passk'il est grand quand même le château, elle parvint au point le plus haut des remparts et se dit qu'il y avait quand même un chouette panorama avant de s'apercevoir, dépitée, que c'était en plein milieu du château et que les toits feraient en sorte que si elle se jetait de là, elle glisserait jusqu'au sol sans se faire mal, même tête la première. Elle essaya, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait et regrimpa les murailles pour en arriver cette fois aux bords du vide. Les clapotis de l'eau indiquait une rivière en contrebas mais elle n'avisa pas la rivière, n'ayant pas apporté son maillot de bain. Elle regarda plutôt les rochers qui la bordaient. Le vent du matin faisait virevolter ses cheveux qu'elle se prenait parfois dans le visage.

Sloth : c'est pas évident de bien voir quand on a des grands cheveux et un vent de dos.

Malheureusement, elle glissa sur la pierre en se débattant pour remettre ses cheveux en place et tomba dans le vide, ses pieds ne foulant plus que l'air.

Sloth : woah, c'est l'delire !

Al : regarde un peu en bas.

Sloth : quoi ? (aperçoit les rocher) YYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NNAAAAAAANNNNNNNN.

Le même jour, mais plus tard, le prince revenait des contrées lointaines de son pays, avec une partie de son armée, l'autre partie s'étant perdue en route. Ses hommes marchaient d'un pas rapide, heureux de revoir leur femme et de pouvoir fuir leur psychopathe de chef quelques temps, le prince regardait avec soulagement son château avec les belles bannières noires qui flottaient au gré du…

Des bannières noires ?

Frappant son cheval dans une zone précise et très chère aux individus de sexe masculin…

Tous les mecs : oooouuuuuuuuuhhhhhh.

…le prince menaça de frapper à nouveau et son cheval partit au galop vers le château. Ainsi, sa douce était morte, mais qui jouait le rôle de sa douce au juste ?

Al : ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on en a décidé pendant qu'il était parti.

Sur cette question embarrassante pour les autres, le prince franchit une grille au galop, entra dans un tunnel sombre, humide et recouvert de mousse…

Tous : héhéhé.

…creusé dans la roche…

Tous : ooooooohh

Maintenant pâle, il arrêta son hongre (n.m. de hongrois, se dit d'un cheval châtré, à capella en plus) dans une vaste cour, sous les yeux effarés du juge et des avocats. Beaucoup de monde s'était rassemblé, serviteurs, voisins, amis(dans la mesure du possible n'oublions pas que c'est envy)torturés, amis bourreaux etc., etc.… et au centre de la pièce était allongée la princesse, ses habits trempés d'eau et de sang. Brune, le visage un peu écorché(dans sa chute elle s'est un peu frottée le visage à la paroi), elle gisait sur une stèle d'où s'écoulait l'eau et le sang. Le prince accourut près du corps de la princesse où il s'écroula en sanglotant.

Envy : depuis quand ?

Un vieux prêtre s'approcha.

Prêtre : nous ne savons pas exactement, mon prince. Apparemment, elle s'est jetée du haut de remparts peu avant l'aube.

Envy : je parlais pas de ça, pauvre andouille. Depuis quand c'est ma femme ?

Prêtre : ah ça, euh depuis la nuit dernière. Je sais bien qu'on aurait du prendre celle à qui vous vous êtes lié, mais une prostituée dans le rôle d'une princesse, c'est pas crédible.

Envy : et comment est elle morte ?

Prêtre : ben, en fait, on pense quelle a voulu se baigner en se réveillant mais qu'elle a oublié que la rivière était 200 mètres en dessous. En même temps, les jurys lui ont mis 9.75 pour son saut.

Envy : ah ouais ?…euuh, j'ai oublié mon texte. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, là ?

Prêtre : euh #attrape le bouquin, hé# normalement, vous devez vous énerver contre l'église qui ne veut pas que son âme repose en paix, renverser un bénitier en pierre, quand même, vous révolter contre la loi de dieu et me pet…ah non rien.

Envy : quoi ?

Prêtre : nan nan, rien du tout. #essaie de cacher le bouquin#

Envy : sisisi, je veux savoir #lui chope le bouquin# ah d'accord, je dois te péter le bras.

Prêtre : tu vas pas le faire hein ?

Envy : chuis désolé vieux, mais faut que ça soit le plus réaliste possible (l'excuse débile). Sans rancune !

Envy se mit à gueuler un bon coup en foutant le bordel dans l'église, le sourire aux lèvres…hé t'es pas censé être heureux ! Ta femme vient de clamser !

Envy : ah ?

Al : on est cerné par les incapables, ici.

Le prince saisit le bénitier en pierre et le renversa…ou du moins essaya, parce que faut avouer qua c'est quand même lourd. Abandonnant, il sortit de la chapelle pour en revenir avec un mini-buldozer qui réussit à faire tomber le bénitier. Le liquide clair inonda la chapelle et fit râler les femmes de ménages. Les moines qui avait cru au combat de catch hebdomadaire battirent en retraite.

Moine : tagazou pouet pouet à QG, devons abandonner notre position, je répète, nous devons abandonner notre position.

QG : bien reçu, tagazou pouet pouet, nous attendons votre rapport, terminé !

Mais ils ne purent battre en retraite en paix car le prince furieux marchait sur eux.

Moine : hhéééé, il marche sur ma cape.

Autre moine : aïe, pas le visage, pas le visage.

Autre autre moine : AAAAAAAAOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Les autres : oooooooouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.

Envy : la loi de dieu, hein ? C'est ma récompense pour avoir massacré des milliers de musulmans ?

Prêtre : faut dire que t'as massacré aussi plein de chrétiens.

Envy : ah ? euuh ouais mais bon, j'ai quand même défendu l'église contre ses ennemis et j'ai fait des enfants aux bonnes sœurs.

Tous : aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, c'est pour ça.

Envy : de quoi ?

Tous : ben normalement on n'a pas le droit.

Envy : et merde. Je me suis bien amusé en tout cas. Bon alors, la suite eeeuuuhhh. La mort sera ma vie !

Envy sauta près du placard où on rangeait les trucs officiels, il en sortit deux, trois revues pornos, la maîtresse du prêtre, un petit enfant(ils sont précoces dis donc) le nouveau pape avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : son CD de musique favori.

Tous : CRETIN ! Tu dois prendre le ciboire.

Envy : aaaaaahhhh.

Envy s'exécuta et remplit le ciboire du mélange sang et eau bénite.

Al : t'essayes un nouveau cocktail ?

Envy : le sang est la vie, alors le sang sera ma vie.

Envy but longuement, faisant même déborder les bords sur son visage.

Tous : aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, il sait pas boire !

Puis une douleur se fit sentir dans son ventre et il eut l'impression de mourir.

Al : bon ben c'est un échec total, ce nouveau cocktail.

Voilà c'est fini, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Envy : mouais.

Roy : ouais ça va encore.

Bon en tout cas, laissez une review siouplait. Pour donner vos impressions et peut être même des rôles que j'aurais oubliés.


	2. Chapter 2

Delire sanglant

Maintenant que n'est fait le prologue, 'vais faire le premier chapitre. Mais avant place aux reviews, j'en ai tout plein wwééééééé, je savais pas qu'on pouvait en envoyer autant en si peu de temps. Ce sera les persos de FMA qui les feront.

Envy : pourquoi ?

BLAM

Auctor : parce que…d'ailleurs c'est toi qui commence.

Envy : vous me le paierez, il y a nobiooky91 qui attends la suite avec impatiente en disant qu'elle est trop delire cette fic…TU VEUX QUE JE CREVE OU QUOI ?

Auctor : TA GUEULE ! Merci pour ta review, malheureusement, il te faudra attendre…un peu. Ed, à toi !

Ed : il y a hawkeye, c'est le lieutenant hawkeye ?

Auctor : je ne pense pas.

Ed : elle dit qu'elle s'est beaucoup marré et que si t'en a d'autres, il faut pas hésiter à les faire

Envy : MAIS CA VA PAS ! IL VA PROBABLEMENT ME PRENDRE POUR CIBLE !

Al : il y a ensuite quelqu'un qui se fait appeler SuperWuwu qui, malgré qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'histoire de Dracula, était morte de rire. Ah elle se demande comment envy qui arrive à me porter sous ma forme d'armure (envy : yyeeeaaahh) n'arrive pas à renverser un bénitier en pierre, elle fantasme sur envy en ouvrier avec mini-buldozer et casque, envy en vampire avec les crocs, envy passe son bac…

Tous : …hein ?

Al, en plein delire : envy fait du ski, le fabuleux destin d'envy, il faut sauver le soldat envy, envy contre les vampires…

Envy : putain non !

Al, s'enflammant : card captor envy, GTE : great teacher envy, envy et Juliette, envy et obelix, captain envy, envy à l'école des sorciers, envy et la chambre des secrets, envy le marionnettiste…

Tous : TA GUEULE !

Al : hum, mais je sais pas, à la fin de la review y a marqué «lia».

Auctor, tout craintif : oh putain de merde, euh tu ne ferais pas partie des JKS par hasard ?

Ed : pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Happy, la seconde personnalité de l'auteur, pas de auctor, attention : ben auctor n'a peur que des JKS et d'autres rares personnes.

Auctor : c même pas vrai !

Happy : OH MON DIEU ! KIT ET JAIGA DERRIERE TOI !(deux des JKS)

Auctor : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NNNAAAAAAANNNNNNN !

Happy : qu'est ce que je disais ? Allez la suivante.

Roy : Elry qui s'est bien bidonnée avec le coup du saut à 9.75, et elle lui tarde l'arrivée du fullmetal.

Auctor, remit de «lia» : merci, vous êtes plein à me complimenter sur la trouvaille du saut à 9.75, je vais finir par choper la grosse tête, moi. Bon pour l'arrivée d'edward, tu ne vas pas attendre longtemps car il arrive dans ce chapitre…ET IL NE S'EST PAS ENCORE CHANGE ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?

Ed : mais elles sont ringardes tes fringues.

Auctor : VA T'HABILLER TOUT DE SUITE ! ICI C DU SERIEUX !

Lust : Yami Ayashi qui fait court…

Auctor : je vais pas lui reprocher.

Lust : bref, elle trouve ça marrant et elle te demande un autre projet de délire.

Auctor : merci baaahhh, y a toujours ma septième pub qui est arrivée sinan rien ne me viens à l'esprit.

Gluttony : gluttony faim, gluttony veut boulotter dee-dee qui dit que c'est pas mal.

Auctor : toi tu boulotteras personne.

Scar : Kyrikha qui apparemment, l'attendait et qui a hâte de lire la suite comme les autres.

Auctor : yeah, ça le fait aussi la version roi lion, hein ?

Roy : g l'air de quoi dans cette version roi lion ?

Auctor : d'un con, suivante.

Winry : Sakoni qui adore cette remasterisation de son livre préféré et qui demande si t'as prévu un rôle pour wrath ?

Auctor : wrath…bonne question.

Havoc : et pour finir, DetectiveKessy qui veut la suite.

Auctor : ouais, ça en fait des reviews. Bon maintenant attaquons-nous à ce nouveau chapitre. Y a une autre RAR à la fin.

Un autre jour de printemps pluvieux, plus de 40 minutes plus tard (ça fait un bail) à prés 20 kilomètres de là (je pouvais pas les envoyer trop loin, ils auraient tenté de s'enfuir) mina Murray, âgée de…t'as quel age ?

Winry : 17ans (je crois que c'est ça)

Donc âgée de 17ans, était arrivée pour un long séjour à l'hôpital psychatriq…euh à hillingham house, petit appart dans la banlieue londonienne, au milieu des dealers de drogue et des gangs divers.

Auctor, à lust : tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as acheté ça alors qu'on a crédit illimité ?

Lust : désolée, j'habite depuis trop longtemps dans des repaires miteux et le luxe, ça me fait peur. Alors quand j'ai vu cet appart, j'ai craqué.

Auctor : hmhm, et tu peux m'expliquer aussi bien cette liste d'achat de vêtements de luxe de premier choix ?

Lust : eeeuuuuuuhhhhh…mon instinct féminin ?

Auctor, menaçant : et ce dépôt en banque de 2 milliards d'euro ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ?

Lust : et bieeeeennnnnn…non.

Auctor : …commence à courir.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que la porte du placa…de la chambre d'amis s'était refermé sur le dernier domestique (au moins un point commun avec le livre) qui avait balancé les affaires de mina dans la chambre et l'avait laissée se demerder seule (ah bah non) au bout d'une heure, elle fut en sueur et installée. Une douce brise chargée de pollution et de rejets toxiques en ce pic de pollution d'après midi pénétra par la fenêtre et asphyxia légèrement l'occupante de la chambre en donnant à ses cheveux une couleur noire par endroit.

Winry : kof kof, MARTEL C QUOI CE DELIRE ?

Martel : c rien, c la pollution, tu seras habituée au bout de 2 jours…si tu survis.

Hum…la chambre était d'assez bonne dimension, comme le reste de la maison et gaiement décorée, enfin là où on pouvait encore mettre du papier peint.

Al : gaiement décorée…oui bien sur, c'est pour ça que le papier peint est noir.

C'est la pollution ! donc, le silence avait régné en maître pendant quelques heures…

Tous : putain la feignante !

Winry : oh ça va, laissez moi récupérer un peu, je vous signale que dans le bouquin, la fille se fait aider par les domestiques.

Kimblee qui, rappelons le, joue le rôle du domestique : c'était ça où tes affaires ressemblaient à des tas de cendres.

BLAM BLAM donc voilà le domestique, avec deux bosses sur la tête tiens donc, qui sortit de la chambre en s'excusant encore.

Greed : héhéhé, vengeance, douce vengeance.

Maintenant le silence était troublé par le crépitement sec d'un feu…HE MAIS FAIS PAS BRULER LA MOQUETTE !

Al : je crois qu'elle est un peu pétée par la pollution de tout à l'heure.

Auctor : comment elle fait pour avoir des idées aussi débiles ?

Ed, depuis les vestiaires : c'est génétique ! BLAM (clé anglaise sortie de nulle part)

Donc le silence était rompu par le crépitement d'une machine à écrire, recollez-moi cette moquette !

Greed, content : kiiiiimmbleeeeeee !

Sur cette machine s'activait mina qui écrivait une menace de mort à l'encontre d'un PETIT (bruit de destruction massive dans les vestiaires) blondinet avec des meka-greffes du nom d'edward elric…inconnu au bataillon.

Ed : JE SUIS LA, JE TE RAPPELLE !

BLAM, non, ici tu es Jonathan harker.

«_Lucy et moi partageons nos secrets depuis que je lui ai donné des leçons particulières…»_

Tous les mecs : héhéhéhé.

«_…de piano. _(oooooooohhhhh) _je rêve à présent de me marier avec Jonathan _(Ed : QUOI ?) _bien entendu, quand je serais l'épouse de Jonathan, je serais obligée de l'aider, mais je pourrais devenir fabricant de meka-greffe professionnel et le faire casquer à mort héhéhé. Je pourrais faire mes comptes sur cette machine à écrire qui est rouillée, qui grince même quand on l'utilise pas et qui marche au diesel._

Parvenue jusqu'ici sans hésiter dans sa frappe qui ressemblait plus à un martèlement hystérique qu'à autre chose. Mina accorda un peu de repos à ses doigts qui étaient désarticulés. Son front lisse se fronça sous le coup de la douleur subite pendant qu'elle remettait ses doigts en place.

Winry : aaaïïïïïeeeuuuhh, bon il faut un truc mieux. C'est pas avec ça que je vais augmenter mon salaire. Bon allez, je vais pomper dans un livre, ça sera toujours mieux que ça.

Fouillant dans le bordel indescriptible de sa chambre, mina sortit un bouquin nommé «comment écrire un truc bien à l'insu de tous» des éditions sépamoua et se mit pomper généreusement dans le bouquin. Au bout de quelques minutes…elle s'arrêta passk'elle en avait marre.

Winry : ah putain, j'ai bien mérité une pause, moi.

Elle jeta un regard un peu coupable autour d'elle et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

Tout le monde sauf winry et l'auteur : hem hem !

Vous n'êtes pas censé être dans la même pièce, c'est tout. Donc, après s'être assurée qu'elle était tranquille, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit…un livre sur les meka-greffes, putain de bordel de merde, elle commence vraiment à me fatiguer celle là ppfff……PIQUEZ-LUI SON MAGAZINE !

Winry : AAAAAAHHHH NON ! BLAM BLAM BLAM AYE, JE L'AI !

Bon, maintenant, les garçons donnez-lui le bouquin de cul.

Les garçons : mmaaaaiiiiisss. (sous la menace d'un char Leclerc, faut mettre les moyens face à eux) d'accord.

Auctor : merci pour votre bienveillante coopération.

Tous : connard !

Donc mina se mit à feuilleter le livre porno en s'attardant sur la façon de procéder pour ses aventures prochaines. Quand soudain, alors qu'elle examinait une position très intéressante, elle entendit une voix dire «ah putain je t'ai trouvé, kess tu fous là ?» elle fourra vivement le livre dans sa robe et se retourna, toute rouge vers son interlocutrice, c'était Lucy (martel) qui était sur le seuil de la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient corrects pour l'histoire (ouf) mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de porter le poignard qu'elle mettait d'habitude à l'épaule (nnaaaaaooooooonnnnn) et elle se grattait la tête à cause de la moumoute rousse qu'on a dû lui coller sur le crane. D'ailleurs, quelques bosses étaient visibles sur son visage dues au fait que sa perruque était vissée à l'envers.

Ed : on dirait le cousin machin dans la famille Adams ! (le couteau de martel manque ed de très, très peu) YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Lucy remit sa perruque rousse à l'endroit et se jura de tuer ed…après l'histoire. Elle observa son amie puis jeta un regard consterné sur sa collection de clé anglaise…putain mais c'est pas possible ça…ET la machine à écrire et elle leva les bras au ciel après soupiré bruyamment.

Winry : problème de cire, martel ?

Lucy rabaisse immédiatement les bras (petit indice : coupe afro) et commença à se lamenter.

Martel(je ne note même pas le nom des persos qu'ils devraient interpréter…honte sur moi) : l'auteur me paye un salaire de misère pour un rôle que je suis menacé de jouer à la perfection (un missile Scud avec marqué dessus «c'est toi qui vois» s'écrase non loin de là) eeeuuuuuhhh…vraiment, mina ! ton ambitieux jon harker te forcerait il à gâcher une jolie journée de printemps caniculaire, d'ailleurs le temps se déglingue c'est fou…

Winry : non, non, c'est la pollution du coin.

Martel : ah ? tant pis, alors…une journée de printemps en tapant sur cet engin de merde alors qu'il pourrait te prendre là tout de suite maintenant avec son…

Winry : ouais je sais, mais il a repoussé toutes mes avances, il dit qu'il veut se préserver jusqu'au mariage.

Auctor : Huhum ! C'est pas une fic de cul ici !

Winry : bon, Lucy tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça du mariage !

Martel : tu t'es pas gênée toi !

Winry : mais c'est le texte !

Martel : ah ! Alors euh…ah nooon ?

Winry : non, le mariage ne se réduit pas au plaisir charnel…

Martel : c'est quoi ça ?

Winry : la baise.

Martel : ah d'accord. Autant pour moi.

Les garçons : gourmande !

Les filles : pervers !

Winry : bon ensuite, il faut faire tomber le livre malencontreusement.

Mina bougea sur elle-même afin de faire tomber le livre mais elle l'avait enfoui un peu trop loin dans les plis de sa robe, mais rien à faire. Finalement, elle réussit à le faire tomber sur le plancher, mais elle dut aussi l'accompagner dans son retour à la terre ferme car elle avait dut sauter en l'air pour s'en débarrasser (imaginez un peu winry avec une robe victorienne qui saute dans les airs) alors qu'elle ne faisait pas son boulot à cause les fractures.

Auctor : c'est pas une raison, en plus ta robe est relevée et on voit…une gaine culotte ?

Mina se remit les os en place toute seule sans morphine (lien de parenté avec heero yui à coup sur) et rabaissa la robe, alors que Lucy avait déjà foncé sur le bouquin depuis quelques minutes et le retournait pour mieux examiner un truc intéressant.

Martel : t'as pas perdu de temps, dis donc. On le regarde ensemble ?

Winry : bien sur, kess tu crois, que j'allais m'arrêter parce que t'es là ?

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire pendant une demi seconde, pour pas perdre de temps et le consacrer à des choses mieux bien (j'aime la grammaire). L'instant d'après, elles étaient sur le sol, explorant le livre et notant sur une feuille les positions à faire.

Martel : où tu l'as trouvé ?

Winry : euh par-là pourquoi ?

Aussitôt, Lucy se leva et fouilla l'endroit désigné avec acharnement. Puis, se résignant, retourna s'asseoir sur le sol. Et elle se sentit obligée de répondre devant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

Martel, déçue : on sait jamais, il aurait pu y en avoir d'autre. Oh putain regarde celle là !

Lucy désigna une illustration qui arracha un «ooooohhhhhh» d'émerveillement à mina.

Winry : c'est dingue, ça !

Martel : ouais, les hommes, c'est tous des porcs…j'aimerais qu'on me le fasse.

Winry : ouais, mais en attendant que l'autre (moi) nous lâche le grappin, seulement dans nos rêves.

Martel : ça dépend, peu être qu'il y aura une fête à la fin de cette fic, on pourra les faire.

Les deux : ouuuiiiii, mouhahahaha.

Les jeunes filles mouhahatèrent pendant quelques instants et commencèrent à parler de leur ex.

Winry : bof, je pense que Jonathan s'ajoutera à la liste de mes ex., il est tellement nul. Il fait que m'embrasser, il dit que c'est qu'un rôle, et toi ?

Martel : moi, j'aimerais avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un, mais, à cause de ce rôle, je ne dois avoir que des aventures sans lendemain. C'est marrant mais à force, ça devient chiant.

Mina lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule tout en ayant un sourire compatissant.

Winry : allez, tu trouveras quelqu'un bientôt, c'est marqué !

Martel : ouais, mais c'est aussi marqué que je dois crever peu après !

Winry : évidemment, vu comme ça.

Une explosion d'une discrétion toute professionnelle fit retourner les deux jeunes filles. Alors que Lucy se levait et allait demander pourquoi hobbs avait fait exploser la porte, mina la prit de court et agita le bouquin sous le nez du majordome.

Winry : regarde, n'est bôôôôôôô le liiiiihihihihivre.

Auctor, consterné : …

Ed : je persiste à dire que c'est génétique !

Auctor : bon, on va dire que c'était un peu de ça et pis la pollution l'a achevée.

Martel : allez calme-toi, mina, c'est fini, respire un bon coup…nan pas du coté de la fenêtre ! (nouvelle explosion toute aussi discrète) Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a hobbs ?

Le maître d'hôtel avait l'expression avide d'un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi, enfin dans son cas ferait exploser n'importe quoi pour avoir le bouquin, et qui s'intéressait au plus haut point à l'objet de la conversation entre les jeunes filles. Il tendit une carte entre ses doigts, l'autre main étant dans sa poche.

Auctor : ET S'IL FAIT UN PEU PLUS D'EFFORT POUR PARAITRE CREDIBLE, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LE FAIRE EXPLOSER !

Kimblee : un jeune gentleman, Mr. Harker, désire Miss Murray. Il attend dans le jardin.

Auctor : tu vois quand tu veux.

Winry : ah ? Il est là ? Bon ben j'y vais ! Poussez vous bande d'enculés !

Al : ça donnait quoi dans le bouquin ?

Auctor : mina sort de la pièce en bredouillant et en se confondant en excuse. C'est sa petite touche personnalisée.

Mina sortit de la pièce en courant comme une dératée et en hurlant, un tournevis dans chaque main. De la «vaste» (3m²) terrasse de Hillingham, une pelouse noire (n'oublions pas la pollution) descendait en pente très raide vers la tamise, dont les eaux calmes étaient piquetées ce jour là de méduses, de pétroliers, de flaques de mazout et autres déchets toxiques participant à la construction d'un nouvel écosystème pour le moins original. Beaucoup plus près, un couple de pigeons (c'était censé être des paons, mais restrictions budgétaires oblige) traversait les hautes herbes qu'on avait soigneusement évité de tailler. Un labyrinthe de ronces s'étendait sur 5m², prenant de l'espace sur les voisins. Au milieu de ce gros foutoir, le jeune Jonathan Harker avait taillé un passage avec sa meka-greffe et attendait patiemment la venue de sa fiancée. Quand il entendit un «KKYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH», il se retourna et vit une folle hystérique qui fondait sur lui avec des tournevis. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Jonathan se retrouva couché sur le sol, la tête dans les ronces et mina faisait les réglages de routine sur sa meka-greffe en arborant une expression de plaisir intense.

Tous : hein ?

Bref, elle prend son pied à tripoter des meka-greffes. Après s'être bien amusée à faire tous les réglages nécessaires et plus encore pour prolonger le plaisir de manipuler une meka-greffe…

Al : t'aurais pu lui donner un vrai bras, ça lui aurait fait plaisir et puis, c'est dans tes moyens.

Auctor : non.

Al : quoi non ? T'es pas capable de faire ça ? C'est au-dessus de toi ?

Auctor : non, j'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Dans la vraie vie, j'aime rendre service…

Al : bah alors ? Pourquoi tu le fais pas ici ?

Auctor : parce que vous ne faites pas partie de ma vie.

Tous : wwwooooooouuuuuuiiiiiiiinnnnnnn.

Auctor : fermez vos gueules, j'ai quand même les moyens de vous faire souffrir énormément, physiquement ET moralement. Alors on reprend.

…Mina se releva et aida Jonathan à retirer toutes les épines de ronce de son visage. Une fois ceci terminé, mina se campa joyeusement devant lui. Puis, elle ne résista pas et se jeta dans ses bras tout en ayant le temps de poser la question pendant qu'ils tombaient à nouveau dans les ronces.

Winry : Jonathan, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Ed, après être sorti des ronces : dire que je dois faire ça !

Auctor : Dis-toi que c'est pour sauver ta vie…ce qui est le cas.

Jonathan ne répondit pas et embrassa mina, avec la langue qui tourne et tout, et tout. (Message aux shippers Ed/Winry : vous en rêviez, Auctor l'a fait…d'autres auteurs l'on fait aussi mais ici, c'est ma fic) mina fronça les sourcil et se décolla, après avoir un peu gloussé en voyant comment ils étaient enlacés.

Winry : t'as picolé ? En plein milieu de la journée, t'es pas discret, toi !

Ed : tu veux qu'on reparle de ton «KKYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH» ? Ouais, j'ai bu hic, mais z'était pour fêter ma victoire, z'est eu une promotion. Ze serais le nouv…el associé du cabinet haw…haw…de l'aut' là !

Al : on dirait qu'il tient pas bien l'alcool.

Envy : tu peux parler, toi, tu peux même pas boire ni manger.

Winry : ah ben enfin, il était temps. Avec tout ce que je leur ai donné en pot de vin.

Ed : heeeiinnn ?

Winry : t'occupe, alors comme ça, t'es associé ? Mais c'est super ça, on gagnera encore plus d'argent. D'ailleurs maintenant on peut se marier, je vais l'annoncer à Lucy.

Ed : je crois pas que ça soit…

Winry : LUCY, ON VA SE MARIER !

Martel : JE SUIS PAS HOMO !

Winry : PAS AVEC TOI ANDOUILLE ! AVEC JONATHAN ! FAIS PETER LE CHAMPAGNE !

Petite scène où on voit Lucy et les autres courir après hobbs qui a piqué la bouteille champagne.

Ed : …très conseillé. Mais j'ai encore une dernière affaire à régler avant.

Winry : RANGEZ LE CHAMPAGNE !

La même scène en sens inverse.

Winry : quand alors ? Dis-moi quand, putain !

Jonathan remit son chapeau couvert d'épines sur la tête afin d'avoir les deux mains libres pour secouer la jeune fille par les épaules afin d'arrêter sa crise d'hystérie.

Ed : quand je reviendrais.

Winry : ah putain, il est parti faire un tour et dégommer des méchants pendant que moi, je devrais rester en arrière et apprendre toutes les mauvaises nouvelles la dernière. Allons bon, où tu vas ?

Ed : je m'taille aujourd'hui pour un bled paumé. Une affaire que M. renfield (hhmmm…archer) n'a pas eu le courage de finir, le faignant !

Winry : Vas-y, raconte !

Jonathan soupira profondément et prit le bras de mina, tandis que de l'autre il ouvrait un passage avec sa meka-greffe. Les pigeons poussaient des cris étrange lorsque le couple marchait dessus.

Ed : un pov'type (envy : hé) a envie de claquer son argent dans des baraques pourries pour les retaper et les revendre plus cher, finalement c'est une bonne stratégie.

Auctor : normalement, il n'a pas l'intention de les revendre, connard !

Ed : mais c'est envy qu'a eu l'idée !

Auctor, à envy : on en reparlera.

Ed : bon bref, toujours est il qu'on m'envoie là bas par ce que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir lu le bouquin, donc je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

Winry : c'est fâcheux.

Ed : certes, mais en contrepartie, on va être plein de thune après ça

Cerveau de Ed : THUNE THUNE THUNE, thune : repas…THUNE THUNE ET ENCORE THUNE ! WOUHOUHOU !

Winry : ah ouais c'est clair, t'imagines la fête qu'on va pouvoir faire au mariage…et à noël !

Ed : si on fait la fête comme je le crois, il n'y aura pas de fête pour noël ! mais les autres en resteront bouche bée pendant plusieurs jours, faudra penser à les arroser sinon ça fera comme avec une plante, ils se dessécheront !

Winry : je m'en balance d'eux. je désire simplement que je vive heureuse…euh que NOUS vivions heureux. Ne le voyez vous pas ?

Ed : ouais c'est ça. En tout cas, nous serons heureux, car je sais ce qu'il nous faut.

Winry, peine d'espoir : de la coke ?

Ed : exact, tiens, enfile toi ça, c'est de la bonne !

A partir de maintenant, le monde devint plus gai et encore plus rose pour le jeune couple, ils sniffèrent beaucoup de cocaïne, saluèrent joyeusement les pigeons vert fluo qui leur répondirent tout aussi joyeusement et pour finir, ils tabassèrent tout le personnel de la maison et torturèrent hobbs qui, dans leur délire, rigolait comme si on le chatouillait alors que la réalité était beaucoup plus drôle, si on se place du point de vue de greed. Puis après des heures de délire, Jonathan tira sa montre à gousset et vit qu'il était en retard.

Ed : bon salut ma poule, je dois courser après mon train, un petit bisou ?

Pour toute réponse, mina lui décocha une droite dont ils se surprirent tous les deux par la force.

Et voilà c'est fini. 11 pages sur Word quand même !

Wrath : pas trot tôt.

Auctor : toi ta gueule sinon je te donne le rôle d'une des 3 femmes de Dracula.

Wrath : tu…tu n'oserais pas ?

Auctor : si, en plus envy ne se rappelle pas bien les visages quand on les déguise, bon maintenant je mets réponse aux reviews qui se sont mise entre temps !

Toot : crampée hein ? c'est intéressant, faudra faire des échauffements avant de lire le prochain chapitre moas si qu'y a une suite la preuve !

SilverSnake : vœu exaucé, je suis tout seul à faire cette fic. les persos de FMA servent à…foutre le bordel et tout, et tout.

Malili :…………………huhum, c'est…c'est super, tu pourrais m'en refaire une, mais pas ecrit en langage texto ? parce que là «c'est vrémen génial ceke ta comencé et pi com j'aime fma é dracula franchmen tu puvai pa faire mieux... cé une idé de génie j'espère que tuva continuer passke moi pour ma par j'adore» (remit mot pour mot) ça le fait pas. Y a SilverSnake qui me vouvoie (j'espère que c'est parce qu'il a cru qu'on était plusieurs sinon ça me fout les jetons) et pis d'un coup juste après j'me tape une review en texto, ça fait un choc. Bon allez à la prochaine tout le monde !


	3. annonce

voila ce n'est pas un chapitre mais plutot une annonce : je suis contraint d'abandonner cette fic

tous : noooooooooooonnnnnnnn (plus bas) ouf faites peter le champagne !

mais cela ne veux pas dire que cette fic va disparaitre, et c'est là qu'intervient mon annonce : plutot que de l'enterrer vivante, j'ai décidé de la refourguer à quelqu'un, mailez moi si vous vous sentez de poids face à ce travail et je vous donnerai les bouillons pour vous eviter de vous faire tout copier/coller

une seule condition : que ça reste dans la parodie, g pas envie de voir une de mes anciennes parodies devenir une fic 100 romance. sinon je crois que c'est tout.


End file.
